The Day Someone Actually Cared
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: AU. Severus Snape has always been alone in life. Nobody ever cared, but when he decides to commit suicide, guess who talks him out of it? Someone who cares? SSxNM


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. 

Severus Snape sat alone in his home. Spinner's End was always thought to be a depressing, dark place to live...and it was. Severus had no good memeories of the place at all. He grew up there and lived there to this day...nothing remotley warm came to mind. The closest he ever got to happiness there, was when he got his Hogwarts letter, and had the reassurnace that he would be away from the dredful place for most of the year.

As the years went by, he didn't want to leave Hogwarts. It was his home...because Spinner's End really didn't feel like it. Constant fighting and heartbreak. It was broke his family apart...not like they ever seemed like family in the first place. Sev yearned for someone that would be able to comfort him when he felt down...he never had that. He had his students...and they thought him a bitter old man. Which he was. Severus wanted to be someone that people liked...but he lead such a miserable life, that he had forgotten to be kind.

He regretted every single day of his life, including the day he was born. He hated himself and what was left of his family. He only had a select few friends, and they were all death eaters. Which, he was himself, but they were forced to talk to him since they worked together. Their everyday conversation would be who to torture the next day. That's what his life had amounted to.

He knew he was doing some good when he warned Dumbledore of the Prophesy right after he confided the Dark Lord. He was devistated when the love of his life was murdered by his'master'...he wanted to do something in return...anything. He became a teacher on Dumbledore's orders, and also a double agent. To spy on the Dark Lord for him.

As friends, he had Lucius, Gilderoy Lockhart, and Narcissa. Well, he was friends with Gilderoy in school, but when he found out about Sev being a death eater, he was appalled and never spoke to him since. one friend down. Lucius was a fair few years older than Severus, but the they got along pretty well. They weren't enemies...but they saw a lot of each other, so they became a bit close. And Narcissa. She wasn't crazy about the whole death eater thing either, but her husband was one, so she had no choice.

Narcissa would hate to watch her husband and friends be tortured in front of her eyes if they did something that displeased the Dark Lord. She would look away...clinging on anyone that was closest. Sev hated to watch torture also. He wasn't one to be tortured very often, since he always seemed to please the Dark Lord. Other than Bellatrix, The Dark Lord thought Severus a very faithful servant, even though he was far from that.

The memories almost brought tears to Severus's eyes. It was so horrid, his life. He found it very pathetic that his life held more grave tragedies than miracles or happy moments. Sev really didn't have any happy moments in his lifetime yet...and that was also very pathetic in his eyes. He hated what he did with his life. He hurt family and friends. He was a horrible person. And he was fully aware of his failure at life.

He picked up his bony hand and looked at it for a moment before balling it up into a fist and slamming it on a nearby coffee table. Hot tears emerged from his eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks. He covered his face in his hands and now thought even less of himself. A grown man, breaking down and crying...he thought in too pathetic for his own good. No one wanted him here...ever. So why should he even be here?

Nobody wanted him to be alive, and he had no purpose anyway. Why should he make anyone suffer anymore with his presence. He was not needed and no one needed him. So his eyes scanned the room until he found his wand and picked it up. This was it...he was going to kill himslef. It was going to be all over...and everyone would be happy.

Just then, his door swung open.The person took off their black hood to reveal pure blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. It was Narcissa, and she saw the wand that Severus was pointing at himself and immidietly understood his plan. She couldn't let this happen.

"Severus" She walked over to the man and laid a hand on his shoulder,"Don't do this"

"Cissy, no one wants me here, dont' you see?" He sobbed, the tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Sev...I want you here" Narcissa looked at Sev's black eyes full of hurt.

"Narcissa, you have the ability to care about everyone...I'm not any different than the next person" Sev broke their eye contact.

"Severus, I can't let you do this,"She lifted his chin so he would face her,"At least, let me tell you something first...please"

"Very well" he responded.

"I have always had feelings for you that I could not explain" She started,"Feelings that I have not had for Lucius, nor any other man"

Severus was startled by this, he wasn't sure what to think, but he let the woman continue.

"Sev, I think I love you" Narcissa looked at him, not breaking the eye contact,"And I can't hide it for much longer"

Then Narcissa smiled at Sev and pressed her lips firmly against his. She tasted his lips for the first time, like she longed to for quite a while. She put her arms around his neck when she realized he wasn't resisting. Sev started to kiss back and then he placed his arms around her waist, not long after that, they were in, what it seemed to be, and unbreakable embrace, it looked as though they'd never let each other go.

So many thoughts ran through Sev's head...so many negative things, but he ignored them for the first time in his life. He knew he had something good now. Someone who would care for him, and he could care for her. And he wouldn't have to worry about Lucius who had so many misstresses, he wouldn't mind. Sev felt so overwhelmed...he loved this feeling that he had never felt before. He didn't love Lily, he loved Cissy, and he wanted it to stay that way forever.

He would do anything for her now and she would do the same. They cared about each other too much to let anything happen to one another. Now both of them were happy, and nothing could break that feeling from each other...ever.

Sev broke away from the embrace for just a second.  
"I love you"

Those were the only words he said and then Cissy smiled and they kissed once more afterwards. It was the day Sev was waiting for all of his life...the day someone actually cared.


End file.
